Meant to Be
by PrettyLilTwiFan
Summary: What if Aria and Ezra met/ got together when they bumped into each other at Hollis.  Read and Review! Much Love! Rated T just in case.. Sorry if the first chapter is odd. This is my first story and I have no idea how to work this site!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Please tell me you have something planned for dinner, I'm starving!"

"Yes, I do but its only 2:15. Come in here." I sighed and walked into the kitchen, dropping my bag on the way. "What are you doing home?"

"It's Wednesday, I have eighth period study hall, so I left early." she shrugged. "Do you have any classes today?" I asked turning to my dad. "Yes, actually I was just about to leave. Hey, you should come by my office after school one day. There's a boy in one of my classes who's a lot like you, I think you should show him your writing." I looked at him, shocked. Was he really setting me up with a college student? "Sure." I said. He kissed my mom and me goodbye, then left. I went to the fridge and pulled out a yogurt and some berries. "Oh, look what your father left, again!" mom said, holding up his briefcase. We both laughed. "What's that, the forth time this year?"

"Can you take it to him?"

"Sure, just let me finish my yogurt."

I'd been to my dads office a hundred times, but I always had trouble finding it when students were crowding the hallways. I felt really bad when I bumped into this one guy. Just as I found the right hall way I heard someone calling me. "Hey! Aria!" he called. I turned to see the guy I bumped into. "You dropped your bracelet."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"No problem. I'm Ezra by the way."

"Aria."

"I know. The bracelet says your name" I smiled at him. He was HOT. He had curly brown hair that was kind of a mess, and the eyes! Oh, the eyes! They were such a deep blue I could get lost in them. "Where are you headed to?" he asked. "Oh, Professor Montgomery's office."

"Me too! Walk with me?"

"Okay." I smiled. When we got to his office he wasn't there, so started to write him a note. "He's in a meeting." a girl said from behind me. She was laying on the couch reading a book. "Oh, yeah, I was just writing him a note." I stuck the note on the brief case on his desk. "Hey, Meredith."

"Don't talk to me, Ezra. You broke Jackie's heart."

"She cheated on me! I couldn't just forgive her." she rolled her eyes, then got up and left. "What's her problem?" I asked, hopping up on the desk. "My ex was good friends with her." I smiled. He was single! "I don't know why anyone would want to cheat on you. She doesn't know what she's missing." he smiled. That smile made my heart melt. I had only known him for ten minuets, but I think I was falling in love with Ezra. "Oh good! You two met!" my dad said walking into the office. "And you brought my brief case!" I gave him a confused look. "Aria, this is the student I was telling you about." Oh! So this was the college boy! Wow, dad has good taste. "Ezra, this is my daughter. Remember I told you about her writing."

"Of course! I would really like to read something! I'm done with classes for the day if you're free."

"Sure. Yeah, we can get some coffee." he smiled that smile again. "Perfect. Coffee Bean, half hour."

"Okay!" I smiled as he turned and walked out.

I hurried home and grabbed some of my journals and redid my makeup. After one last check in the mirror, I was ready to go. Ezra was patiently waiting for me outside. "I'm so sorry! I get my permit in a few months, but for now I have to walk."

"Hey, you came that's all that matters." we both smiled as we walked in. "Why don't you get a table and I'll get the coffee." he said. "Sure! Cream and sugar please."

"You got it." I got us a small table near and window and set up the chairs so we could sit close to each other. This was going to be perfect!

"Aria, I'm impressed!" he said after he finished a few of my stories. "Oh? Really, come on its not that good."

"They're amazing! And so well thought out!"

"Thanks." I blushed. "Crap."

"What's wrong, Ezra?"

"Jackie's here."

"Who?"

"My ex." Great, just what I needed, I jealous ex girlfriend. "She's looking over here! Quick, kiss me."

"What!"

"Kiss me!" with that, I pressed my lips to his. The kiss was slow and romantic at first, but it soon became passionate and heated. He pulled away from me; our breathing was uneven and our eyes were locked. "Wanna come back to my dorm?" I nodded. We quickly got up and went to his car. I could feel the tension building between us. I felt like at any moment we would both explode. Thankfully, we got back to the dorm fast. I left my things in the car, not caring about anything but Ezra. As soon as we got in the room he shut the door and pushed me up against it. Our lips were back together in a second, the kiss was even more heated then it had been before. His hands slid down my back I smiled on his lips as he picked me up and carried me to the bed. "Hey, Ez…whoa! Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." a guy said from the doorway. "Ah, Aria this is my roommate Hardy. Hardy this is Aria."

"Aria, you don't hear that name everyday." he came closer to us. I repositioned myself so I wasn't wrapped around Ezra so much. "You look familiar. What's your last name?"

"Montgomery." I said without thinking, I immediately regretted it. "Your Professor Montgomery's daughter!" I looked away from him. "Please be quiet about this." Ezra said. "I don't know if this is why he introduced us."

"Okay, I'll shut up, if you do my English paper."

"Fine! Just leave." Hardy waved then left the room shutting the door behind him. I was back on Ezra in a second.

"How was Ezra?" dad asked at dinner. "Huh? Oh, he's really nice. I like him."

"Oo, Aria's got a boyfriend!" Mike said. "Shut up!"

"Did anything else happen Aria?" mom asked. "No."

"Your blushing."

"I promise, nothing happened."

"Aria," dad said. "we trust you and I trust Ezra. If something happened between you two, I'm okay with it. Honestly, he's the type of guy I would want my daughter to marry."

"Really?" he nodded. "Okay, um, we kissed. I mean like really kissed." my parents smiled. "I knew you would hit it off!" dad said.

"Aria!" Ali called as I was walking out of school. "Hey!"

"So, I have absolutely nothing to do after school. Do you wanna come get some frozen yogurt with me?" I looked around the parking lot. "Sorry, Ali, I can't today."

"Aw, why?" I heard a car horn beep behind me, it was the car I was looking for. "I kinda have a date." I slowly backed over to Ezra's car. "Hey!" he said, rolling down his window. I leaned in to kiss him. "Ezra, this is my best friend Ali. Ali, this is Ezra." Ali, waved as she walked closer to us. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You're gonna need this, he has that look on his face." she slipped something into my pocket, I knew exactly what it was. I rolled my eyes, then walked around to the other side and got in the car. I waved to Ali as we pulled away. "I have a surprise for you." he said taking my hand. "Ali was right." I said under my breath. "What?"

"Nothing. What's the surprise?"

"There's an envelope in the glove box."

"Okay." I leaned forward and opened the glove box. When I pulled out the envelope he smiled. "What?"

"Just open it." we pulled into the parking lot for dorm. I smiled and opened it. Inside was two tickets a showing of _Rocky Horror_ at the playhouse in New Hope. "Ezra!" I threw my arms around him. "How did you know?"

"Well, Hardy had two extra tickets. I asked your dad first and he told me it was one of your favorite movies. He also told me Magenta was your favorite character so…."

"You didn't!"

"Its upstairs." I jumped out of the car and ran to the dorm. Hardy was standing on the middle of room in a full on- well really nothing was on- Rocky costume. "Ew! Oh my God! Are you really wearing that!"

"You like?" he ask spinning around. "I don't need to see that much of a guy." he rolled his eyes. "Wow!" Ezra said from the door way. "Lets not corrupt the minor." I turned to Ezra and wrapped myself around him. "You can corrupt me all you want honey."

"Later." he whispered. "Am I staying over?"

"Your parents said you could if you want to." I hugged him. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

"Ezra! Stop moving!" I whined. I was trying to get the scar on his head right; the hair was hard enough. "You had to be Eddie? Why not Brad?"

"Brad's an ass."

"True. Okay, I think that should do it." he stood up and looked in the mirror. "Wow, you are a genius!"

"Ali taught me." he leaned down to kiss me. "I like this outfit." he said. "Good view from up there huh?"

"Very, and it seems like its easy to take off." I looked down and swallowed hard. "Um yeah, we'll see."

"Hey," he put his finger under my chin. "are you okay?" the truth was, I wasn't. I was nervous. I'd never done….. that before and I didn't know if I wanted to. But, it was Ezra, not some random guy. I trusted him, I loved him. "Look at me." he said softly. "If your… scared or not ready…. Aria we don't have to do it."

"I want to be with you Ezra. Now come on, we need to get going."


	2. Rocky Horror, first time, and the call

The car was way to tiny. Thankfully, It was Ezra's car, so I got to sit in the front. In the back was Hardy, his girlfriend, and two other guys. We went to dinner at a pizza place next to the theater. I was expecting people to be staring at us, but they didn't. _Rocky Horror _was such a big thing here I guess people were used to it.

When we sat down Ezra put his arm around me. "So Aria." one of the other guys- Ben- said. "You're Professor Montgomery's daughter." I turned to Hardy, who was sitting next to me, and slapped him. "Ow! What the hell!"

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Well Ezra didn't finish my paper because he was to busy fu…."

"Hardy!" Ezra interrupted. "Stop!"

"What! Don't tell me you two haven't slept together." I leaned into Ezra, embarrassed. "Look, man I'm just playing with her!"

"Okay well she obviously doesn't like it, and neither do I." he stopped talking after that. Ezra got up. "Come outside with me for a sec." I got up and followed him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Its just… I don't want people joking about us. Or our sex life. Even though we don't have one." he laughed. "Just remember that Hardy is an ass."

"Thank you captain obvious." he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, then we went back inside.

The lights went down in the theater as the movie started. I looked at Ezra and smiled. He knew I was excited. At some point during _Damn it, Janet _Ezra made 'the move.' I smiled as he kissed me. I didn't even realize how long the kiss was until the lights came one for _Time Warp. _I giggled as I watched Ezra try to keep up with the dance. As soon as the lights went off again his lips were on mine.

When the movie was over everyone else went to a bar down the street with a few other people they knew. Ezra made sure they had a ride home and that Hardy wasn't coming back to the dorm before we left.

I could tell we were getting close when Ezra put his hand on my leg. "You look really sexy in leather, did I tell you that?" I told him. He tightened his hand on the wheel and my leg. My job was done, for now.

"Do you want a drink? I promise I'm not going to drug you." I laughed. "Okay!" he got us each a beer out of the fridge then came and sat on the bed with me. "Thank you for tonight Ezra. It was perfect!"

"Anything for my love."

"Love?" I almost choked. Did he just tell me I was his love? "I'm sorry was that…to soon…."

"No. I love you. I love you with all my heart." he smiled. "Aria." he sighed. Slowly, he took the beer from my hands, placed it on the table, and reached around me to unzip the costume. "Are you sure you want to do this? I want you to be comfortable."

"I'm perfect, Ezra." he smiled and pulled me on top of him…..

He was so perfect. He was careful, and he listened to me. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too." we kissed. It was so passionate that it could have lead to something else, but our phones rang. We looked at them. They were both the same number. Rosewood Police Station.


	3. Police station, and an appartment?

Ezra's phone call was from Hardy. Drunk driving and something about public nudity… Mine was from my dad. He had been arrested for having an inappropriate relationship with one of his students. "HE WAS CHEATING ON MY MOTHER! And he thinks calling me is going to make everything okay! Well guess what! I'm so pissed right now!" I yelled as we drove to the police station. "How are you not pissed right now?"

"Do you know how many times in the past two years I've had to pick him up from the police station?" he laughed. "What exactly did he get arrested for?"

"Drunk driving. And when they tried to arrest him he took off the Rocky underwear and…"

"I didn't need that mental image."

When we got to the police station I stormed out of the car and up to the offices. Ezra got Hardy out with no problem, he made sure someone took him back to a different dorm so I could still stay with Ezra. I didn't have much trouble with my dad, but he was in trouble. "Aria…." he said as we walked out of the building. "No."

"Just stop and listen to me."

"How could you! I thought you loved mom."

"I do."

"Really? Is that why you were sleeping with a student?" he opened his mouth to talk, but I didn't let him. "You need to fix this. I don't care if you tell her or not but it has to be you, no one else."

"Aria…" he sighed. "Okay. Lets just go home."

"I'm not coming home. At least not right now." he looked at me like I was crazy. "I'll come by tomorrow to get some cloths. Ezra said I can stay with him for a few days. Drive safe." I walked away. "You okay." Ezra asked me as I got into the car. "Still mad."

"What can I do baby?"

"Lets just go back to the dorm and I need a drink now."

"You shouldn't use alcohol as a release." he said to me as he handed me a beer. I gave him a stare. "I just need the pain to go away."

"More sex?"

"Maybe." I smiled. "Just lay with me for now."

"Can do."

He let me just cry; just get everything out. He told me that no matter what happened he would be there for me. "I wish that we could be alone forever. Just the two of us."

"If we're lucky Hardy will find a girl to stay with tomorrow night and we can be alone again."

"That would be nice."

"I have been looking at some apartments around town. Maybe I can use some money I have saved up and get one."

"No, don't spend your money. Wait until you get a nice house."

"Aria, as long as I'm with you, I'm home." he kissed me sweetly on the lips. He was right. We were each others home now.


	4. Drunk roommates and a mall date

Laughing. He was seriously laughing in his sleep. I couldn't think of a better way to be woken up. I slowly ran my fingers through his hair. It was so soft. "Morning." he said smiling. "Hi." we kissed. "Are you okay? After last night."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"You can stay when ever you want for however long you want." I smiled. He really had to be the best boyfriend ever. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.

There was a sharp knock on the door. We both jumped. "Ezra! I can't take him anymore! Open the door!" he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that were on the floor. I forgot we didn't have cloths on. "What?" he flung open the door. "He has been up all night drinking."

"Nononoooo." I heard Hardy slur. "Yooooou left me alooone with the magic box." he leaned in closer to Ezra. "It was full of beer." he whispered. "Yeah, I can smell that. Thanks Will." Ezra shut the door and helped Hardy- well basically dragged him over to his bed. "Heeeey pretty guuurl."

"Mine. Don't touch. Now go to sleep." Hardy was passed out in no time. "Should we go get some cloths from your house."

"Yeah I guess." I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. There was a text message from Spencer: _Mall tonight? We can all hang out! Bring dates if u want! SH_. "Ezra? Do you want to meet my friends tonight?"

"Well I have to sooner or later so why not." I smiled. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**Sorry its so short. I promise I'll have a longer chapter up this week. I just wanted to make sure I updated. And thanks for all the reviews! 3**


	5. Mall and a New Home

"I'm scared." Ezra said as I pulled him into the mall. "They're not that bad."

"They're teenage girls."

"So am I." I smiled at him. He was scared of a couple of teenage girls! "You'll be fine." I meant for the kiss to be quick. That didn't go so well. I ended up pressed up against him, our hands entangled in each others hair. I heard someone whistle behind us. "Now that's sexy. Spence, I think that needs to go on Facebook."

"I think your right, Ali." All five of them were standing behind us. Not one of them had a date. "They set us up."

"And you said I shouldn't be scared of them."

"Come on. Guys this is Ezra. Ezra that's Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and you know Ali." they smiled at him. "Nice to meet you." there was an awkward pause. "Well" Ali said "lets go get some dinner."

We ate at the food court. Ezra and I got a slice of pizza. "Do you want to share a soda?" he asked. "Sure." I smiled. When we got back to the table, everyone was there. "That's the beauty of the food court!" Hanna said. "There they are!"

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing." Em said.

The rest of the night was pretty awkward. Ezra was pretty much interrogated by my friends. "I'm sorry you had to go though that." I said as we were laying in bed that night. "Its alright. I think they like me. That's important."

"Its only important that we like each other." we kissed. "Is Hardy asleep?"

"He should be. Why?" I rolled on top of him and kissed him again. That got the point across.

Burning something was burning. "Come on! Stupid bacon."

"Hardy?"

"Hey! Look who's up!"

"Where's Ezra?"

"He left about four hours ago. Said he was looking for something." I looked at the clock on the table. 12:30. "I was asleep for almost twelve hours."

"Sex will do that to you." I rolled my eyes. I don't like him. "Hey can you grab Ezra's robe off the chair for me?"

"Get it yourself."

"I'm naked."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Hardy!" he laughed and threw the robe at me. "You suck."

"Pretty sure you covered that one last night, sweetheart!"

"Were you even asleep?"

"I was until you started. You're loud." I buried my head in the pillow. I didn't know how I was going to get through a week or two of living here with him. "I did it!" Hardy yelled. "Did what?"

"I successfully made bacon!"

"Oh! Let me call in the media!" I said sarcastically. "Want a piece?"

"Yes. But only because I'm hungry, not because I'm proud of you." he put a few pieces on a plate and brought them over to me. "Thanks."

A few minuets later, Ezra was home. "Babe, you didn't unpack anything yet, right?" he said. "Um no. Why?" he smiled and handed me a packet of paper. "I bought an apartment."

"Ezra! Baby that's so amazing!" I kissed him. "It's a studio, so its small but I think it will be perfect for us." I smiled. He bought an apartment for us! If I wasn't in love with this man before, I certainly was now!

**Sorry it took so long to update! I have REALLY bad writers block and I can't get rid of it! I hope you guys like this chapter! 3**


End file.
